Luvsik
by Tannerdarko
Summary: This is the second one of my Songfic trilogy! It's McCoy's turn to see what's been right in front of him.


**Luvsik**

**Here we go! Sorry, it's the second one, and the third one is already out!**

**I had this thing with Kirk all planned out, and something happened that forced me to turn the second one into the third one. **

**Also, I've only seen the Movie, and read a few fanfics, so if things aren't how they should be, this is why.**

**Characters are ooc. Melody is my OC.**

**But here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek.**

**Also, I forgot to say in the other two, that I don't own any of the songs in these!**

**Luvsik**

Gaila, Melody, Uhura finished receiving the applause and sat down.

"Okay! Who's next?" Kirk shouted, hugging Uhura closer. As he sat there, a brilliant idea came to him. "Hon, I'm going to be right back. I have an awesome idea about what my song will be."

Uhura just laughed and got up.

"Scotty, Sulu, Chekov! With me!" he shouted. The three men got up, exchanging confused looks, but followed their captain.

"Okay! So, since Kirk is gone, I'm in charge," Melody announced, smirking at the assembled crew, "And I know just who is going next."

She dove into the crowd, and latched onto some poor unsuspecting person.

"Chapel! You are going to sing the next song!" Melody shouted, the grin still on her face.

"Bu-but! I don't even have a song picked out!" Chapel protested, straining against Melodys' insanely strong grip.

"Don't worry about that!" Gaila yelled happily. She winked conspiratorially at Melody.

Chapel was pushed onto the stage. She stood in front of the mike, nervously adjusting her skirt.

She caught eyes with McCoy across the room and blushed when he smiled encouragingly.

She jumped when the music started.

Then groaned, rolling her eyes at the two giggling girls behind the controls.

Chapel grabbed the mike, slowly swaying in time

_Days of not sleeping  
>Since I said I was leaving<br>I know it's the right thing to do  
>But I just can't seem to<em>

She kept her eyes closed and sang sweetly, her voice making the assembled smile._  
><em> 

_I tremble and start to shake  
>Tell me how long will I feel this way<br>I'm guilty of being afraid it's true  
>And I just can't fix it<em>

Chapel opened her eyes, her face red as a tomato. She shyly locked eyes with McCoy and he blanched, almost getting to his feet when he saw the color of her face.

Spock put an arm out to stop him. When McCoy looked at him, confused, Spock nodded towards the stage.

_Doctor doctor you don't have to cure me  
>From this pain that I'm feeling<br>It's all because because_

Chapel let out a big sigh

_Because I'm love sick  
>Right now I'm love sick<br>I know it's craziness, but I can't help it  
>Doctor doctor<br>I'm love sick love sick_

McCoy stared in shock. She was love sick? With him? She love Him?

As this realization hit him, his whole face lit up as red as hers. Melody saw and smirked.

_Don't lose what you got now  
>Because it's over when it runs out<br>It's easy to act a fool baby  
>So don't be cruel to me<em>

As she continued to sing, the confidence in her grew. She kept her eyes open the entire time and even went so far as to wink at McCoy, making a small smile appear on his face._  
><em> 

_Wake up in a cold sweat  
>I hope it's better when the symptoms end<br>I'm stuck here waiting  
>I guess<br>Until you decide the rest_

_Doctor doctor you don't have to cure me  
>From this pain that I'm feeling<br>It's all because because  
>Because I'm love sick<br>Right now I'm love sick  
>I know it's craziness, but I can't help it<br>Doctor doctor  
>I'm love sick love sick<em>

Chapel was belting it out now, singing with all her might. She kept eye contact with McCoy, smiling sweetly at him.

"She is so cute isn't she?" Gaila whispered to her friend.

Melody grinned. "Oh I know. She has been staring moonily at him for forever. It's about time he noticed."

_I wish there was some remedy  
>I try to run away from getting caught in a cage<br>Things don't always end perfectly  
>But it's the chance you take<br>Your heart is gonna break_

_Doctor doctor you don't have to cure me  
>From this pain that I'm feeling<br>It's all because because  
>Because I'm love sick<br>Right now I'm love sick  
>I know it's craziness, but I can't help it<br>Doctor doctor  
>I'm love sick love sick<em>

She blew McCoy a kiss, making Melody, Gaila, and Uhura squeal at the cuteness.

_Love sick love sick  
>Can't seem to help it<br>Love sick love sick  
>Can't seem to fix it<em>

_Doctor doctor  
>Oh oo oh oo<br>Doctor doctor_

_Love sick love sick  
>Can't seem to help it<em>

She sang the last note and stepped down to tumultuous applause.

McCoy sprang to his feet and picked her up. They spun around and as he set her down, McCoy placed a kiss upon her lips.

"Took you guys long enough!" Melody yelled.

The three girls were all smiling happily at the two medical staff.

"Thanks guys," Chapel whispered, hugging McCoy tighter.

The assembled all laughed.

"Okay….. Who's next?"

**End Chapter.**

**Woot! Here's the second story! **

**This ending was a little rushed.**

**Once again, sorry this came out after the third one, but if this is the first one you read, also read Lay all Your Love On Me, and also Sexy and I know It.**

**Thanks!**

**Tanner Out!**


End file.
